When Raphie Met Zoey
by FreyReh
Summary: Zoey Jones is in for the shock of her life when her cousin brings some interesting company to the farmhouse. She finds herself battling her head as well as her heart when attraction hits her hard for a temperamental turtle. PREQUEL to 'Past Mistakes' rated T for lang and MILD violence/romancey things...
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a Prequel of sorts to 'Past Mistakes'. So if you liked that, you'll like this! :D

Title: When Raphie met Zoey

Summary: Zoey Jones is in for the shock of her life when her cousin brings some interesting company to the farmhouse. She finds herself battling her head as well as her heart when attraction hits her hard for a temperamental turtle.

Rated: T for now  
>Pairing: RaphOC, Casey/April  
>Genre: RomanceComedy

Dis: I don't own TMNT! ((((SAD FACE)))

.

.

.

Zoey Jones smiled as the fresh air filtered into the interior of her car, blowing strands of her almost black hair behind her. It was a warm, sunny day in upstate New York where the trees were just starting to change color, indicating that fall was upon them. Most of the trees were still green and lined the curvy highway she was currently traveling down toward her family home. It wasn't a precious gem but it was someplace she went to when she needed to escape. The search for a job was stressing her out, there weren't too many places hiring college graduates, instead opting for those with more experience. What was the point of going to college when no one will hire you? Her frustration over a newly acquired Mass Communications degree led her to put in for two weeks of vacation that she had saved up as well as declining all of her friends suggestion that someone go with her.

"Maybe I'll call Casey tonight," she said to herself. "Let him know I'm here and ask if anything needs to be-" Her car, a red Ford Shelby GT, shuddered and she frowned as the car went from a sleekly running machine to a sputtering mess. "The hell? Agh, c'mon!"

Knowing she was almost there she pushed her car to the extreme until it came to a stop in the middle of the driveway. Clenching the steering wheel tightly in her hands she leaned forward to press her forehead against the leather of the wheel, closing her eyes as the anger inside her demanded to be unleashed.

"FUCK!"

Stomping her flip-flop covered foot on the floor before yanking off her seatbelt, she pulled on the lever that popped the hood, then exited the vehicle. She pulled the hood up and coughed a little as the smoke came out and blew in her face. Over a close inspection she saw she was leaking coolant and that her water pump was busted. Irritated she slammed the hood down and chanced starting the car up again. She managed to make it to the old barn. She opened the doors, put down the blocks that were in there, and guided the car onto them. Not wanting to deal with her busted car yet she grabbed the three stuffed bags of stuff she brought with her as well as her suitcase, closed the old barn doors so that no critters like a skunk would try and make its home near her baby, and hurried over to the large home. Slowly, a smile started to form on her face, especially with the familiar creak of the porch door hit her ears.

Suddenly, about six years ago, Casey had the urge to fix the place up. It'd been unattended for some time, sadly, and Zoey had been more than a little happy to hear he'd been fixing it up. New flooring, freshly painted walls, and a little spit and polish went a long way.

She let the door close behind her and left her suitcase by the stairs before heading to the kitchen to put her groceries away. The fridge and freezer needed to be plugged back in but the insides were clean so no mold was present, thank God. After putting her groceries away, Zoey grew tired and decided that since she was on vacation she was entitled to a nap when needed.

Rushing up the stairs she went to the room at the end of the hall, burst through the door, and dropped her luggage. She fell face first to the mattress, her flip-flops landing on the wooden floor as her body sunk into the spring mattress. A little cold since she wore jean shorts and a t-shirt she pulled a blanket over her before sighing, happy for the silence. She looked over to see a large, stuffed panda bear on the nightstand and chuckled before grabbing it and pulling it to her body to snuggle with.

"Aw Casey, is this your teddy bear?"

Even though her car broke down on her, the first day wasn't so bad. She could express order the part she needed so long as her phone had reception and it usually did. She was here for two weeks and hell, she could use her busted car as an excuse to stay longer. Smiling at the idea she burrowed further into the covers and fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Man I can't WAIT to get out of this sewer," said an excited Michelangelo as he stuffed some comics into a small bag. "Fresh air, no boring patrols, and totally being one with the nature!"

Raphael watched his brother in amusement. They'd all been getting a little antsy, mostly because for once the crime rate was low and their nightly patrols have been a real bore. Casey and April suggested a trip up to the farmhouse and all of them had been quick to agree. At the house they all pretty much did their own thing and it was a moment to relax. Leonardo spent most of his time meditating in the woods, Donatello was usually suckered into a project with Casey or April, and Mikey lounged in the grass reading his comics while basking in the sun. As for him, Raphael just enjoyed being alone either walking around the property or drinking beers with Casey down at the large pond that was a five minute walk from the house. Raphael liked the farmhouse because it was the one time no one, mainly Leo, was getting on his shell about something. Though he was doing his best to hide it, Raphael was just as excited as Michelangelo for this trip. Raphael was actually the first one ready to go, not really packing much save for his pillow, toothbrush, sai, and his favorite book: Jurassic Park.

Leonardo was the second one ready and was currently making sure Master Splinter wanted to stay behind. Splinter made it pretty obvious he was going to enjoy his time alone in the sewer with the lack of noise four sons can make. Being in their early twenties, they've yet to simmer down when it came to being a rowdy bunch: especially Michelangelo.

"You have fun my sons," said Splinter. "Please know that I will be having just as much of a relaxing vacation as you."

"Yes Master," said Leonardo with a bow, making Raphael roll his eyes.

_Teacher's pet. _

"Yo Turtles!" shouted Casey as he came barging in through the lair entrance. "We ready to get goin'?"

"Shell yeah!" said Michelangelo, carrying a snack bag as well as a large, circular suitcase that had his stuff in it. "Donnie's still mulling over what gadget to bring with him to work on. I'll go hurry him along."

Raphael gave Casey a high-five, three in his case, while passing him to head to the surface. They managed to obtain a small building for dirt cheap using the earnings from the jobs Mikey and Don had when Leonardo was gone and so using the sewer entrance, Raphael entered what was deemed their garage. His bike as well as Mikey's van was parked there along with a few odds and ends that Donnie was working on. Parked beside the unit was April with the large white van they took on trips to the farmhouse. It was dark out, but Raphael still made sure no one was around before entering the van.

"Hey Raph."

"Sup, April?"

"Ready for a fun filled week of no obligations?" she asked. "Sorry for the late hour but I had a shipment come in at ten and had to get it cataloged before taking this week off."

"No problem," said Raphael, settling in his seat. "We're usually up this late anyway. You sure yer okay drivin'? Being in your condition and all?"

"I'm pregnant, Raph, not handicapped," teased April as Michelangelo came racing toward the van. "Hey Mikey!"

"April! Thanks for the invite, Dudette, I'm totally looking forward to this!"

"It's no problem, Mikey."

"I can't wait to get my tan on," said Mikey before reaching around the seat to rub the slight swell of April's stomach. "How's my little dude or dudette doing? Huh? Hellooooooo uncle Mikey loves you!"

Raphael clenched his fist but took deep breaths to calm the inner desire to whack his brother upside the head, the idiot. Soon the rest of them were in the van and within the hour they were finally out of the city limits. Instead of concrete, bright lights, and a Starbucks on every corner all Raphael could see were stars, trees, and the full moon that made everything have an almost unearthly glow. Mikey was snoring beside him and he was certain Don was out too. April was keeping herself awake by singing along softly to some country song and Casey looked to be zonked out in the passenger seat. Raphael closed his eyes and didn't open them until the van came to a stop.

"We're here!" announced April.

.

.

.

Zoey was startled awake by the sound of car doors closing. Groaning she brought a hand up to her head to pull back loose strands of hair that'd fallen out of place during the night. She had woken up from her nap at about one in the morning and made some eggs and toast for dinner while drinking freely from a tequila bottle to celebrate her first night of vacation. When she started getting sleepy she'd returned to the room she'd been in before and fell to the bed without bothering to change into pajamas.

Sitting up she stifled a yawn before peeking out through the window. She saw the familiar white van and rolled her eyes while crawling out of bed, ignoring the slight headache from the alcohol consumption.

"Of course he'd come up here the time I decide to," she muttered, slipping her flip-flops back on. A little chilled she rummaged through her bag to find a light blue hoodie and pulled it on over her head before exiting the bedroom and hurrying down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a ponytail on her way down. She heard female laughter and smiled, at least he brought April, so she'd have someone to talk to and not just yell at.

Opening the door she was about to complain to her cousin but whatever she was about to say got tangled in her throat when seeing alien like creatures out on the front lawn. No, not aliens, TURTLES, and one of them was rubbing April's belly!

"Mikey, enough," laughed April as she turned to the house, only to still in her steps when seeing Zoey standing in the doorway. "Zoey!"

"Zoey?" Casey along with the turtles turned to where April was staring with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression. The one April called Mikey gave a small squeal before hiding behind April, another cursed, and the last two tensed as if expecting her to attack them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking a vacation…" Zoey rubbed her eyes, clearing some grit away but not erasing the images of the turtles. "Did I drink too much last night? Am I going crazy? Because I swear there's four turtles standing in the lawn."

"Uh, Zo, you all right?" asked Casey as Zoey stumbled to one of the chairs on the porch, sinking onto it, her eyes never leaving the reptile-like creatures. "Yer not gunna faint are ya?"

"No I'm not going to faint! I'm going to be locked away in a mental ward!" snapped Zoey, running her hands through her hair, the tie coming loose, while her large blue eyes fell upon the turtle named Mikey. "Are you real?"

"Totally!"

"Huh…" Zoey giggled, then started to laugh, then grew serious as she pointed a finger at her cousin. "You have some esplainin' to do, Lucy!"

.

.

.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Well I just wrapped up the first part of 'To Catch a Thief' so if you missed it, check it out now! I'll be focusing on this installment of Zoey Jones & Raphael for a while. :)

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Zoey watched them all around a fire in the back. Laughter traveled from across the yard as well as the scent of smoke to her spot on the porch where she sat perched on a chair, hugging her knees to her chest while their story sunk in. And what a story it was! Being what one would consider a lab accident, turning into mutated, talking turtles and becoming fighters of the good. Battling evil, saving her moronic cousin during his vigilante activities and doing all of this while gaining no credit from the people they saved.

It was all so strange watching them now. Mikey was once again patting April's stomach and Zoey could tell April was getting tired of it but was keeping her tone calm and friendly while rubbing the top of her friend's head. Casey and the one called Raphael were loudly arguing about hockey. Go figure, they watch television too! She wasn't sure where the other two were until she heard a creek to her side. She snapped her head around and standing there was the one named Leonardo, looking friendly, but Zoey couldn't help but to find him a little intimidating.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the seat beside her and she nodded her head. He sat slowly and she could hear his bones crack and pop as he settled into the comfortable chair. For a while he said nothing, keeping his light brown eyes on his friends and family and she followed his gaze to the boulder known as Raphael. Someone she was certain she wouldn't want to mess with in a dark alley. "You understand how we must be kept a secret?"

She turned her head to stare back at him. He moved only his eyes to look at her. In the background the fire popped and an owl made his presence known. Zoey licked her suddenly dry lips before looking out at her cousin, the only family member she really had anything to do with. It hurt a little to have such a large secret like this kept from her. How many times had she come to their place and had to stand outside a little longer than usual before they'd answer the door? Called Casey to ask for his help with something and heard male voices in the background and told that it was no one? Then again, them being who they were, it paid to be cautious. She couldn't be upset with them, not when if found, they could be locked up the rest of their lives.

"I do." She turned her head to face him now and he twisted his body around to face her. "Your secret is safe with me. It answers a lot of questions though."

"I do recognize you," said Leonardo. "Many times you've arrived while we were there."

"Leo, right?" At his nod she brought her hand out, only hesitating a moment before resting it on his arm. "Your secret is safe with me. I've needed some time to process but don't think for a second I'll be an enemy of any kind."

"Ok," he said, nodding his head before rising from the chair. "It was a long drive. I will be turning in for the night."

"Goodnight."

The screen door closed softly and Zoey chose to join the party at the fire as soon as April was rising from her chair to head for bed as well, leaving Zoey alone with Casey, Michelangelo, and Raphael. She took April's old chair, her warmth calming her slightly as the fire warmed her bare legs.

"Hi."

"Hello," she said, meeting the friendly blue ones of the one named Michelangelo.

"I knew I recognized you," said Mikey.

"Leonardo mentioned you've seen me before."

"Oh, is that where you were?" Mikey shook his head. "He didn't get too crazy about keeping the secret did he?"

"I understand," said Zoey, realizing that Casey and Raphael were listening in. "If I were in your shoes, I'd have reacted the same way."

"Yeah, but now that you're here I gotta share a room with Raph! He snores like a hibernating bear!"

"I do not!" protested Raphael, eyes narrowing.

"Dude, the walls shake," teased Mikey.

"Sorry. I took your room?" asked Zoey.

"It's okay, but I took Barry back."

"Barry?"

"The dumb bear he sleeps with cause he's scared of the sounds coming out of the woods," taunted Raphael. "Bears growling. Wolves howling. All wanting a piece of turtle named Michelangelo."

"Raphael, this totally isn't funny," said a nervous Mikey. The owl chose that moment to screech, probably having found a meal for the night, and Mikey was off like a rocket to the house. "I'll be back when the sun is out!"

Raphael and Casey chuckled and Zoey narrowed her eyes on the bullies.

"Well it's for good reasons, that fear," said Zoey, rising from her chair and patting the seat of her shorts. "Just last week a guy died being mauled by something in the woods. Heard about it when getting groceries. They say, it took so much skin off his face, he wasn't recognizable when his friend found him just a couple feet away from his house."

Zoey twisted on her heel and headed for the house, smirking as harsh whispers came from behind her. As she reached the door a loud sizzle had her turning her head. Raphael was putting out the fire, and Casey was headed to the house.

"Night, Zo," said Casey, rushing ahead of her for the stairs that led to the safety of his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Cuz," said Zoey as she walked silently to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet where her tequila was and took down a glass. With the information overload she decided that she once again needed a drink. Turning around she saw Raphael, arms crossed and bracing his shoulder against the open doorway: scowl on his face.

"Were you tellin' da truth?" he asked, accent as thick as her cousins. If not thicker.

"Maybe," she said, turning back to the cabinet to get another glass. She sat at the table, waving the bottle at him. He gave a nod before joining her, twisting a chair around on one leg then straddling it, both arms resting on top of chair as she poured a shot into each of the glasses before sliding one to him. His three fingered hand easily snagged the glass and he lifted it up, giving the liquid inside a small sniff.

"Buh!"

"It's some good stuff."

"I'll say." He saluted her, she returned it, and they tipped their drinks back. He set his glass down the pushed it forward with one finger to indicate he wouldn't mind another. "So, Casey's cousin, huh?"

"Yep." She filled the glasses. "Really the only family member I talk to." At his questioning glance Zoey shrugged a shoulder, not really caring that she was sharing with practically a stranger. "Dad ran off with a younger woman to California and my mother checked out. Uncle Arnold was around to help us out."

"Casey told me stories about him," said Raphael as he took his glass. "Sounded like a good guy."

"Uncle Arnold was more of a dad to me than my real one." Zoey lifted a glass in salute. "To Uncle Arnold." She tipped the glass back, alcohol going down her throat. She usually kept a tight rein on her drinking. Not that she ever had a problem with it, just that she wanted to take steps to make sure she didn't end up like her own father. "So, you have a rat as a dad, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, hands clenching, as if he thought she was going to say something awful.

"Neat," said Zoey, filling their glasses again. "I have a feeling he's the only rat on this planet I won't freak out over meeting." She caught herself and backtracked. "I mean, uh, if I ever do."

Raphael chuckled, cradling his drink. Zoey took that time to examine him. His skin was darker than the others, his body much larger. The guy was stacked and the female inside her could appreciate the effort he took to manage his turtle shaped body. While she studied him, Raphael did his best not to fidget under her scrutiny.

"What?" he snapped, uncomfortable, feeling like she was dissecting him.

"Nothing," she said, now playing with the strings of her sweatshirt. "So, I know the story of how you came to be, well, you. But, you haven't told me how you all met Casey."

"Funny story," said Raphael, leaning forward, and within moments Zoey was trying very, VERY hard to keep the laughter quiet and subdued. Leave it to her angry cousin to pick a fight with a ninja-trained turtle. He always did have a temper. That sort of thing ran in the family. But then things got serious. Purple Dragon serious. The Jones's and the Dragon's have a history. A long, ugly history that had Zoey hoping against all that they never came for her like they did her uncle and cousin.

"So you ran through all of New York, trying to find my cousin, and save him from a Dragon ambush?"

"Yeah," said Raphael, shaking his head. "He was being-"

He broke off as her warm hand covered his. His eyes connected to hers and his breath caught.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd have done if…" She pressed her lips together, her bright blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Just… Thank you."

"No problem," he said softly as she rose from her spot.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, hand touching his shoulder before leaving the room.

.

.

.

"I need to go get a part for my car," said Zoey, head down as she rummaged through her purse to make sure she had her phone and wallet. Freshly showered she was ready to start the new day and put any sort of negative feelings she had about secret keeping behind her. She was dressed similar to yesterday with her jean shorts and white tank top. She had a red bandana scarf wrapped around her neck and red flip-flops and it had nothing to do with Raphael. At all. Perhaps she thought of him when she put it on and how grateful she still was for him having her cousins back. She loved her cousin, and he was alive thanks to these guys, and so it was a clean slate. She looked up to see Michelangelo scrambling eggs and Donatello making coffee. "My lazy cousin still sleeping?"

"Don't worry; he'll come running when he smells food. Want some before you go?" asked Mikey.

"Sure," said Zoey.

"What's wrong with your car?" asked Donatello.

"Water pump is busted." Zoey sat in the same chair she'd been sitting in last night and within seconds a plate of food was in front of her. She didn't know how hungry she was till it was there. Eagerly she salted and peppered her eggs and buttered her toast. Just then April came in looking bright and sunny. "Morning, April."

"Hi," said April as Mikey put food in front of her as well as a glass of orange juice and milk. "Thanks Mikey."

"No problemo!"

"Want to come with me into town?" asked Zoey. "I'm getting a car part but then after we can get whatever we forgot for the week and maybe look at some baby stuff."

"That'd be great! You're sure you're ok waiting for me?" asked April.

"As Mikey said, no problemo!"

So they ate. Raphael and Casey were still sleeping when Leonardo came in from the back door. Mikey joked about morning rituals and how they were on vacation and that he should relax and Leo answered back that meditating WAS relaxing. Leo took a seat next to her and gave her a slight nod before digging into his own food. Within the next thirty minutes April was dressed and ready to go in a maternity black and white maxi dress.

"Interesting friends you have there," said Zoey, securing a seat-belt over her person before starting up the van.

"Yes. They've been the best for a long, long time. Casey IS sorry he didn't tell you. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it, April," said Zoey, brushing an anxious mosquito off her shoulder then slapping it when it hit her elbow "Raphael told me how he and Casey met."

"Idiot cousin of yours almost got killed."

"I know. I thanked him for having his back," said Zoey.

"I'm sure he appreciated it. They don't get thanked often."

"So," said Zoey as she finally put the van in gear. "How did YOU meet them?"

.

.

.

It was mid-afternoon when they returned. They had gotten Zoey's car part first and from then on it was just going from shop to shop and having girl time they haven't had in a while. Zoey, who usually preferred jeans and a top, found a green dress she actually liked and got it for herself while April found a bright orange maternity dress. They found things for the baby as well and though they didn't know the gender yet April was fingering the material of a white, frilly dress for a little girl.

"Casey wants a boy but…"

"You really want a girl," finished Zoey.

"I'm ready to just screw it being a surprise and go find out!"

The girls ate lunch at a local café. April had a garden salad and chicken salad sandwich while Zoey ordered a large bacon cheeseburger and onion rings. April scolded her for being able to eat that without worrying about gaining a pound and Zoey said her secret was running up all those flights of stairs at her apartment because the elevator was still out.

Now, they pulled into the drive, and unloaded their bags. April hadn't seen, but Zoey bought that dress she liked and if it was a girl she would give it to her. A boy? Well, she could always return it. So stashing her bags she changed out of her nice, white top and bandana into a plain grey shirt then headed out toward the barn. Donatello and Raphael were walking around the barn when she came up to it and she offered a small wave before opening the doors to reveal her car.

A low whistle had her looking to her right. Raphael.

"Dats a pretty piece of machinery."

"I can barely afford the payments but I love it," said Zoey as she opened the driver's door and popped the hood. Donatello did her the favor of propping it up for her while she went further into the barn to find an old tool box. She hefted it up and brought it to the front of the car where both Donatello and Raphael had their hands propped, leaning in to examine the insides of the car as men do.

"Let a lady work," she teased, hip-checking Donatello, which earned a chuckle from Raphael. Aware of her audience, she took extra care in releasing the clamps then remembered she needed to let the coolant drain as well. She found a small container and got on her back to slide under the car. She placed it in the right spot and within five minutes had the coolant draining. She let Donatello help her some when it came to reconnecting the hoses to the newer part and she let him be the one to pour in the new coolant and soon she was done with her work.

The sky was a brilliant shade of orange and pink when the trio exited the barn, rubbing their hands on an old rag Zoey found in the tool box. All three stilled when a rabbit darted across their path and it was all the opportunity a little trickster needed. Suddenly, Zoey was being blasted by a spray of water and her initial thought was that she was happy she changed out of the white shirt because how awkward would that have been? THEN she was thinking someone was about to DIE.

"MIKEY!" snarled Raphael who then got a spray to the mouth and he was sputtering while Donatello backed out of range of the hose. "I'm gunna kick yer shell!"

Raphael sprang forward and Michelangelo yelped and they were soon on the grass, wrestling for the hose, while a dripping wet Zoey and completely dry Donatello watched.

"Are you okay?" asked Donatello, trying to contain his laughter when seeing the state Zoey was in. Water was dripping from her hair, the whole front of her shirt and shorts were drenched, and now she was starting to get a little cold!

"Great," she answered, wringing out her hair. A vicious curse had her looking up in time to see Raphael, hose in hand, spray Michelangelo right in in the face. "Better now."

"Mikey is the prankster of the group," said Donatello. "Watch out around him."

"Uncle! Uncle!" cried Michelangelo and Raphael couldn't help to spray him one more time before rising. His eyes met Zoey's… then Don's.

"You look a little too dry, Don."

"Now, Raph, this isn't the time for-ah shell!" Donatello booked it as did Zoey because she didn't trust Raphael not to go after her as well. She made it the house the same time as Don, whose whole back shell was now drenched.

"We'll get them back," said Zoey, now wringing out her shirt, watching as a chuckling Raphael pulled up Mikey from the ground.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" asked Donatello.

"Well… the other night…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm totally going to get my shell kicked for this," whispered Donatello as he and Zoey bent down low in the woods surrounding the house. Another fire had been made and they had all cooked hotdogs and hung out. One by one, however, they were filing into the house. Donatello and Zoey left under the pretense of being tired, had circled around, and now had a clear vantage point of their prey.

Michelangelo was roasting marshmallows and both Raphael and Casey had a beer. Zoey had told Donatello about the fake story she told them the other night and how skittish Michelangelo had been the night before in the woods. Using this to their advantage she downloaded a 'Bigfoot call' onto her computer and placed it on her MP3 player that had an outlet for speakers. Putting batteries in her speakers her and Don carried the whole thing to their hiding spot in the woods. Now, the opportunity was presenting itself and they could no longer back down.

"Well, I'm willing to risk it," said Zoe with a sneaky smile and Donatello chuckled before pressing play on the player with the speakers on full volume. The first grunt had all three occupants by the fire tensing and turning in their direction. The second grunt followed by a yowl had Mikey yelping and falling back in his chair, his flaming marshmallows landing on the ground. Finally, the speakers erupted in a wail that had Michelangelo and Casey sprinting for the house and Raphael reaching for his weapons, of which he didn't have. It wasn't until he was in the house that they cut off the sound and both Zoey and Donatello were laughing hysterically, and apparently someone heard their laughing, because Raphael and Mikey were soon tearing out of the house.

"DON!" shouted Raphael.

"Uh oh," said Zoey, standing up straight. "Good luck!"

"Wait, what?" Zoey took off running in one direction. "Aw, shell!" Don took off in another.

Laughing the whole way Zoey ran through the woods, sticks breaking underneath her feet, fully aware of someone following behind her. It was either Raphael or Michelangelo but she knew they wouldn't hurt her, it was a game now. Weaving back and forth she ended up close to the pond when a strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her around. Angry amber eyes met her blue and suddenly she was gulping.

Trapped.

That was the only word to describe how she felt when Raphael's glaring eyes bored into hers, his arm still around her to keep her in place.

How was she going to get herself out of this one?

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys, hope you enjoy!

Aotearoa- by Minuit, it's a song that reminds me of this couple that I wrote in the first ficlet featuring them being broken and apart, and trying to pick up the pieces to get back together. It's a good song, check it out… but on a happier note, let's keep going with the fic that started it all! ;p

Dis: Don't own TMNT.

.

.

.

Raphael hated being played a fool. Mikey was all too aware of that fact with the permanent beating he dished on his youngest bro but this attack had come from Don: someone he hadn't expected it from. Angered, he'd been hell bent on teaching his brother a lesson, but seeing the flash of dark hair he'd changed tactics. He could always find Don later: because now? He was on the heels of Casey's cousin: a woman he'd found sexy as hell from the first moment he caught a glimpse of her at Casey's. Oh, he wasn't stupid; he knew someone like that wouldn't give him the time of day. He already figured out that unless he found someone like him, he was going to be alone. It didn't really bother him, not until he found someone he actually wanted to pursue. It stung now even more than ever because now she knew of him. Talked and laughed with him, drank with him… TOUCHED him, and was now playing a game with him. He could tell she knew he was following her by her laughter as well as the way she was weaving back and forth. With a burst of speed he snaked an arm around her waist then pulled her around, schooling his features to be free of any vulnerability before meeting eyes with her.

"Got'cha!"

Her cheeks were flushed from the run, hair slightly disheveled from the breeze, and her chest rose and fell with gasping breaths. She looked nervous, as if afraid of his reaction to her little joke. Good. He didn't want her knowing of his feelings for her, which would just be awkward.

"Raph!" she said, laughter now in her tone as she brought her hands up on his shoulders to brace herself.

"Dats my name."

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly. "Decided to join me on my run?"

"Don't be cute," he muttered, fighting the blush that wanted to spread on his cheeks for calling this woman cute. Luckily the darkness helped shroud any sort of blush that would escape the inexperienced turtle. "I know what ya did."

"Pretty funny, huh?" she asked with a grin and he released her because seeing her smile like that did things to his insides that he didn't like. Ok, ok, maybe he liked it but he wasn't liking the fact that it was happening with her so damned close to him!

"No. It woulda been more funny if you'd let me in on it," he growled.

"Hey! At least you didn't run away screaming like a girl," said Zoey, running a hand through her hair.

"True. Mikey had dat covered."

"Yeah. YOU just ran," said Zoey smugly, making his eyes narrow as he rose a hand to point at her.

"It's called making a tactical retreat. I was, uh, gettin' some weapons before…" he trailed off.

"Before attacking my speakers?" asked Zoey innocently, making him growl and her laugh. "Would it help you to know Donatello was more than a little scared to go up against you?"

"No." Maybe a little. "It wouldn't."

"Sour puss," said Zoey, turning her back to him and continuing her trek through the woods, this time walking. Having nothing better to do he followed her. It was dark out, and large animals wandered the woods, so he couldn't just leave her out there alone. Right?

Besides, he liked the woods at night. Looking up through the branches of the trees one could see the half-moon glowing brightly through small wisps of dark clouds. Stars dotted the sky and that along with the smell of pine left Raphael with an odd sense of peace.

"Nice, huh?" she asked, stepping over a large stick that cracked under her foot. "The night time?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Really the only time I go out other than when I'm here."

"Honestly? If I could choose only one, I'd choose the night. It's… peaceful. Plus, I can stare at the moon all I want without fear of burning out my retinas."

Once again Raphael chuckled. He was walking by her easily now. He knew where she was headed. Within moments the pond came into view. The little dock was still there that Casey said he and his dad built ages ago and Zoey eagerly stepped onto it, avoiding the small holes until coming to the edge of it. Raphael stood beside her and they were surrounded by the sounds of chirping crickets, croaking frogs, and splashing fish and turtles in the pond. Zoey soon sat and he followed the dock wide enough to fit the both of them side by side, and within seconds they both had their feet cooling in the water. Algae hadn't covered the entire pond but Zoey didn't mind trailing her toes through what was there as well as bumping them against the lily pads.

"I'm sorry I played the prank on you," said Zoey, tilting her head to look up at him. "I was doing it mainly to get back at Mikey."

"With Don being involved I'm bettin' some of it was about me for sprayin' him," said Raphael, turning his amber eyes, which almost glowed in the moonlight, onto her.

"I talked him into it?" she asked, trying to cover for his brother, making him feel a little bit of respect for her.

"Fine. I won't pummel him," he said, scissoring his legs in the water. "Be lucky I don't throw ya in here either."

"Oh, Raph, you wouldn't!" she gasped, giving him a mock pout that had his eyes zeroing in on her bottom lip.

"Oh, trust me, I would," he growled, not really thinking about tossing her in anymore but OTHER things. Clearing his head from those thoughts he gave her a gentle shove with his shoulder. "But not tonight."

"Oh, thank you for your consideration," she said, rolling her blue eyes.

They sat in silence for a while longer until he saw her shiver. It had grown a little colder in the time they were out there and he carefully brought out his hand to touch her cool shoulder.

"Yer cold. We should head back."

"Yeah…" She splashed her feet around a little more before rising, easily putting her flip-flops back on. "We should."

"How da hell did ya run in DOZE things?" he asked making her laugh as they maneuvered down the dock.

"Pure luck?"

"Right…" He rolled his eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. They didn't talk on the trek back. When Raphael emerged from the woods and stopped in his tracks when seeing a pacing Donatello and a worried looking Michelangelo on the porch with Leo sitting there on a chair. Raphael couldn't help but to roll his eyes and he muttered under his breath: "Fer fucksakes."

"What is it?" asked Zoey.

"They probably think I murdered ya in da woods fer yer little stunt ya pulled."

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest, already turning defensive. ONE word about what he DID to her and he was punching someone. HARD. He jumped slightly when her arm curved around his elbow and soon they were walking arm in arm toward his now flabbergasted brothers.

"Thanks for walking with me Raphael," said Zoey once they got to the porch, slowly releasing his arm and once again his insides shivered with pleasure while her fingertips lingered on his skin.

"Uh, no problem," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Goodnight boys," she said with a wave before disappearing inside.

Raphael turned to his brothers with a raised brow. Leonardo looked suspicious. Donatello looked confused. Michelangelo was just standing there like a knucklehead but he was the first to speak.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Raphael's answer? A shrug. Then he followed Zoey into the house, leaving his brothers to figure out their thoughts on their own.

.

.

.

Zoey woke up slowly, turning to her side and pulling the blankets closer to her, not sure if she wanted to get up yet. Burrowing further into her pillow she sighed contently taking in the peace and quiet of the house. That, of course, was what got her peeking open an eye to look at the time. It was a little after eleven and she got over the initial shock of sleeping in so late when taking in the complete SILENCE of the house. Where WAS everyone? The lingering smell of sausage let her know Mikey must've already cooked breakfast so if he was up and at it… Why was it so quiet?

Curiosity had her leaving the warmth of her bed and going to her window to look out. There was no one there in the front lawn and both the van and her fixed car were parked side by side. Running a hand through her hair she combed out the tangles with her fingers before pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. Quickly sliding on some deodorant and changing into a bra and new light blue top she kept her pajama shorts on and slipped her feet into her warm, white slippers before opening her door. She peeked into the hall, making sure Mikey wasn't there to sneak attack her with some prank. Seeing that it was safe she opened the door the rest of the way. Fully determined to see what was with the silence she went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where she saw April reading a baby book, a large glass of water with sliced lemons in it at her side.

"Morning," greeted Zoey.

"Hey," said April with a smile. "There's some sausage in the fridge. It took all of Mikey's willpower not to wake you up. Well, that and the threat of a pregnant woman going postal on him with hormones."

The two women laughed while Zoey rummaged in the fridge and found a plate of sausage as well as the container of orange juice. April closed her book and rested her cheek against a closed fist, studying her friend. Zoey didn't notice her stare until turning away from the microwave with her warmed up sausage as well as a large glass of orange juice.

"What?" asked Zoey as her toast popped up. She set her stuff on the table then grabbed her toast along with some peanut butter and honey.

"Nothing. I heard about the prank yesterday from Casey... He wouldn't shut up about it the big baby."

"He did run screaming like a girl," said Zoey with a smirk, lathering her toast with the PB.

"I heard Raph went looking for you though," said April.

Zoey shrugged a shoulder.

"He didn't do anything. Why was everyone so worried?"

"Raph has a slight temper and sometimes it gets out of hand…"

"Oh." Zoey bit her bottom lip while drizzling the honey on the toast. "He was fine last night. I could tell he wasn't happy with the prank but he didn't DO anything except threaten to toss me in the pond the next time I pulled something like that again."

"Oh. Ok. It's just-"

"Has he ever made a move to hurt you, April?" asked Zoey, truly inquiring on if there was some reason everyone had feared for her safety last night.

"What? No!"

"Then why are you all so worried about me?" asked Zoey, still not looking at her, just sitting at the table, looking down at her food. "He has a temper, fine. So does Casey, and you know it. Has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"Casey? No, he'd never…" April bit her bottom lip, seeing where Zoey was getting at.

"From what I saw yesterday, yeah, he may get a little rough with his brothers or other assholes like the Dragon's he saved my dumb cousin from but… Like last night, I could tell he was pissed but he never once raised a hand at me in an aggressive manner. You… You should learn to trust him better than that."

With that said Zoey left the kitchen with her plate of food and glass of juice and headed to the front porch, leaving April behind. What she and April were unaware of was the fact that Raphael had been standing just outside the doorway the entire time. Hearing April talk like that hurt him but hearing Zoey, someone he's only known for a short time, defend him like that... Made him start to wonder if things could be possible between them or if she was just defending a friend. Well, of course she was defending a new friend, but maybe if he pushed a little harder…

Noticing her start to gather her stuff from the table Raphael used his ninja training to rush up the stairs without making a sound and just as she made it to the front door he started to walk down, acting like it was just now that he'd rolled out of bed instead of twenty minutes ago.

"Hey!" she said, greeting him with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm." She opened the door to see Donatello sitting on the porch, bent over some gadget on the small table, taking up a lot of room but there was just enough for her to put her small plate on. "There's some food in the kitchen. Join me?"

"Yeah," he said, acting nonchalant. "Why not?"

So while she went to go sit by Don he entered the kitchen. His eyes met April's and he looked away before she could see any sort of hurt feelings on his part. However, he must not have been fast enough.

"Raph…" she started, sounding sad and upset that he'd heard her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, grabbing an apple from the counter then opening the fridge to take out a can of soda. "I get what you were tryin' ta do."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I'd neva hurt her," he said seriously, keeping his shell to April, before rushing out of the kitchen to the front porch where Zoey and Don were talking about her car.

Which left April sitting in the kitchen feeling like a complete and total ass.

.

.

.

Raphael could tell Donatello was nervous. Maybe it was the sting of betrayal from April that had him poking at his usually passive brother, but he was having a bit of fun. Don and Zoey were talking about her car and while they did that Raphael kept a steady glare on Donatello. Every time he crunched into his apple Donatello flinched just enough to have Raphael hiding a smirk behind the fruit.

"Dat's it," said Raphael, making Donatello tense then look up at his brother with a bit of fear in his eyes. Raphael held up the core of his apple. "All gone."

"Oh," sighed Donatello in relief.

"Whut didjah think I was talkin' bout?" asked Raphael, eye ridge raised slightly as he tossed the core into the bushes for the ants to enjoy.

"Nothing! Uh, I, uh, finished this so I better go put it back," said Donatello.

Donatello lifted up what looked to be a piece that belonged to the water heater and left hurriedly, almost hitting the doorjamb on his way into the house. Raphael winced slightly when an elbow jabbed into his side and he looked over at Zoey, who was shaking her head at him.

"That was awful!" She tried to look stern but Raphael could see the sides of her mouth fighting a smile. "Poor Don!"

"Yeah, well, be glad that's ALL I did to him," he grumbled. "I coulda, I dunno, pummeled him until he cried Uncle or something just as awful like I tend ta do or-"

"You heard us."

"-wha? Heard what?" he asked, looking down at his half-empty soda can, twisting it around and around on the table between his hands.

"You know what." Suddenly her hands were on his and he was forced to look at her when she didn't let go. "She's just a worried friend."

"I'd nevah…" He cleared his throat, as if trying to find the right words. "She was right. I get outta hand sometimes. Sometimes I leave my head and when I come to I have my bro on the ground and… and… I don't want to hurt ya but what if…"

"I trust you," she said, as if it were the most logical answer in the world, making him growl in frustration.

"You don't get it!"

"Casey is one large dog with more bark than bite I think I can handle you."

"Sweetheart dere's no one in the word that can handle me," he said.

"We'll see," she said after a slight pause before rising with her empty dishes. She put her free hand on his tense shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. "Up for some fun?"

"If it involves prankin' someone you can forget it!" he said, looking up at her.

"Aw, you're no fun," she said with a mock pout. "But I was actually talking about something else."

Raphael raised his eye ridge suggestively, giving her a playful smirk that had her smacking him on the arm while blushing furiously. He had to admit he liked seeing her all flushed and flustered and he wondered what she'd do if he pulled her onto his lap at this moment and kissed her. Probably run screaming to April, telling her that she'd been right.

"Or THAT either!"

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" she said before vanishing into the house, leaving him to wonder what the hell she had planned.

.

.

.

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally have my internet back! Woot woot! Of course now I'm coming down with something… so as I write this update I'm fighting a 100 degree temp and I can't fall asleep due to the fact I can't breathe…. So sorry for the wait :(

Also, just watched 'Casey Jones: The Movie' and yes its an independent low budget thing but I enjoyed it even though they… changed some things from canon. I'll let you find that part out on ur own ;p

Dis: Don't own TMNT  
>Pairing: RaphOFC

.

.

.

Ten minutes had passed before Zoey reemerged from the house wearing a pair of jean shorts, a double set of tank tops in the colors of red and blue, and a pair of sneakers that Raphael found more sensible than those flip-flops humans like so much. Hair tied up in a high ponytail and sunglasses resting atop her head she skipped down the porch steps holding a backpack.

"So what we doin'?" he asked, tilting his head toward the backpack she was now putting on her back.

"Going for a walk," said Zoey, sliding down her pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "Up for a long trek in the woods?"

"Why not?" asked Raphael, bending down to pick up a stick, fiddling with it like he did with his sai while walking beside her. The sun was warm against his skin but the severity of the rays diminished as soon as they entered the wooded area. The peaceful bliss of the woods was quickly broken when a loud sound of someone crashing through the bushes had them stopping. Standing there was Michelangelo wearing a grin that Raphael wanted to smack off his face because he KNEW he was going to ask to tag along.

"What're ya doing, knucklehead?" asked Raphael, annoyance clear in his tone.

"What are YOU doing, Raph?" He eyed Zoey, who had the backpack. "Are you going on an adventure without me? Are ya? Are ya?"

"We _were_," said Raphael.

"Aw! Can I come? Plllleeaaaassee Zoey?" begged Mikey, sidestepping his brother to cast his baby blues at her. She was new to the group and Raphael knew she'd fall for that look he gives to sucker someone into doing something. Raphael still got screwed on many occasions because of it, due to the fact that he couldn't always say no to his baby brother, whom he wanted to kill at the moment.

"I don't see why not," said Zoey with a smile. "You up for a ten mile hike?"

"Ten?" Mikey scratched the back of his neck, unsure now. "Really?"

"What's the mattah, Mikey? Afraid ya can't keep up?" goaded Raphael.

"Uh, hellloooo, you're talking to the fastest most agile Battle Nexus Champion!"

"What's-" asked Zoey only to be silenced by Raphael.

"_Don't_ ask…"

"Oh! I'll _love_ to tell you the story on how I beat Raphael and became the Champion of the Universe!" said Mikey, arm wrapping around Zoey's shoulders before guiding her away.

Raphael looked up at the canopy of the forest as if asking any deity that was listening_: Why Me_? All the times he's heard his brother brag about it and now he was going to be made a fool in front of Zoey. It didn't matter how many times he's pounded his brother since, Mikey still brought up his victory as a way to make him look like an idiot. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Zoey would be hearing it. He was sure Mikey would tell her the story anyway, so at least he was here to correct anything Mikey might lie about.

"And I had Raphael on the ground begging for mercy!"

Like that.

"You did not. You cheated."

Mikey let out a girly squeal of protest.

"I did not!"

"Whatever," muttered Raphael, falling behind the pair while Mikey continued to tell his tale. He looked up when Zoey looked back at him, a small smile on her face, and his insides fluttered. Maybe he'd let Mikey tell the tale, especially when it meant she had a smile like that on her face.

.

.

.

Zoey leapt across the stream, the bank of wet dirt and grass squishing under her shoes while Raphael and Michelangelo just strolled across. The benefit of not wearing shoes, she supposed. They were on about the fifth mile of the walk and were now circling back toward the house. During the walk they exchanged stories, mostly them of their adventures when they were young and her of her own adventures with Casey. One story about how she got him to play tea party with her so she didn't tell on him about sneaking out had Raphael in stitches.

"How much older is he?" asked Michelangelo.

"Five years," said Zoey. "I was ten, he was fifteen. You had no idea how funny it is now to think about teenage badass Jones sitting on a chair surrounded by stuffed animals while drinking fake tea with his pinky up."

"That's friggen awesome," said Raphael with a chuckle. "A ten year old blackmailer and tea party time Case."

"Oh, he's gunna KILL me for saying this," said Zoey with a careless grin.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad, Casey Jones!" said Michelangelo, once again wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I can handle Casey."

"I dunno, Dudette you might-EYAH!"

Raphael stood there, eyes wide and unbelieving of the scene in front of him. Zoey had managed to flip Mikey onto his shell, and now had her foot pressing down on his chest plates, smirking almost innocently down at his gobsmacked brother.

"You were saying?" asked Zoey.

"That you are one totally cool chick!" cheered Michelangelo with dual fist pumps in the air before offering her his hand. "And that I was wrong to think you couldn't take care of yourself. You ARE a Jones."

"Hell yeah," said Zoey, taking Mikey's hand and helping him up. "When things with the Dragon's got really bad I started taking classes to help protect myself and my family."

"How bad was it?" asked Mikey curiously.

Zoey shrugged, toeing at the ground with her shoe, scattering pine needles and brown leaves.

"It got to the point one couldn't leave the house without someone with them or a weapon on them. We were a proud family and refused to be bullied. Uncle Arnold's shop burning down had been the breaking point for him and he went to the police but…" She pressed her lips together, arms crossing over her chest in a defensive position. "He got killed for it. A part of me just wished we'd have gotten out of there. We had the money to leave but we were proud. Stupid, but proud."

"I'm sorry," said Mikey.

"After his murder we did finally move and laid low. Well, most of us but Casey. His mom tried her best to keep him out of it but with all the fights he got into she finally gave up. I still don't think she knows he plays vigilante."

"When did you find out?" asked Mikey.

"Stop askin' her these questions!" growled Raphael when seeing how upset she was getting.

"No, no, it's fine. I found out by accident. I mean I knew he got into fights and all but it was one night I went looking for him after a fight with my own dad due to finding out he was cheating on mom. We really didn't get along to begin with. Anyway I had a key to his apartment and used it to find him in full vigilante gear, only I didn't know it was him and almost managed to hit him over the head with his own baseball bat until he took off the mask."

"Now _that's_ funny," said Mikey just as his stomach growled, easing the tension somewhat.

"Hungry?" asked Zoey.

"Famished," answered Mikey and the three of them settled on a fallen log while she dug around in her bag. She tossed them bottles of water as well as a baggie of trail mix and soon they were all on their feet again. When the house came into view Mikey booked it to make dinner while Raphael and Zoey hung back.

"Thanks for coming," said Zoey softly as they walked a lot slower than Mikey to the house.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for, uh, invitin' me."

"Don't mention it," said Zoey with a grin before bumping her shoulder into his. "I'm going to go see what my lughead of a cousin is up to."

"Yeah, I, uh, might go bug Leo or somethin'."

Walking to the house Raphael caught a glimpse of Leo by the barn and so he took off there, leaving Zoey to enter the house to hear an arguing couple. Rolling her eyes she headed to the kitchen where April was slamming some items down on the counter and Casey was behind her, hands held up. In defense? Probably since April looked ready to toss the can of beans in her hands at his head.

"What's up, guys?" asked Zoey, gaining their attention.

"Ape is tryin' to do too much-"

"Arnold Casey Jones I swear to all that is holy if you don't leave my sight right _now_, I'm going to kill you!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's with all the hostility?" asked Mikey as he entered the kitchen as well.

"I think April needs help with dinner and you are just the turtle for it. Casey? I need to talk to you outside."

"But-" he started to protest.

"Now," ordered Zoey as she placed her backpack on the back of a chair. "It's important."

With the glare he was receiving from April, the pleading one of Mikey, and the stern one of Zoey he this time held his hands up in defeat before treading to the front porch. Zoey followed behind him and the porch was luckily empty. Casey walked up to one of the chairs and kicked it before tightly locking his arms over his chest. His jaw was tight, teeth grinding while his hard gaze traveled over the land. Zoey approached him, one hand resting on his tense upper back while the other rested on the porch railing.

"She's so damn stubborn. I caught her standing on a chair. She could've…" He closed his eyes. "I know you all think I'm being overprotective or somethin' but if somethin' were to happen to her or the baby…"

"She's going through an emotional time. Trust me, if I saw her on a chair, I'd be telling her to get down as well."

"I doubt she'd throw a can of tomato soup at you."

"Ah, so she DID throw something at you."

"Yeah," Casey loosened his arms to bring his right hand up to his left shoulder and rub. "She's got an arm on her."

Zoey sniggered, shifting her position so that her hip rest against the railing and her arms crossed in her signature stance. Casey had both hands on the railing, knuckles white and body still tense but a little calmer. The Jones cousins took in the moment of silence before Zoey spoke again.

"She loves you, Case. She's just a highly emotional pregnant woman raging on hormones."

"That's what I said."

"Not to her face," said Zoey seriously, making Casey wince. "Casey you are the epitome of cluelessness when it comes to women and the right things to say to them you dumbass."

"What the hell does epitome mean?" He sighed. "I knew as soon as the words came outta my mouth that it probably wasn't the right thing tuh say."

"You, my dear, DEAR, cousin are in a very, VERY deep hole and you need to climb yourself out of it by doing something nice and romantic."

"Like what?"

"You get to figure that out on your own," said Zoey with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon Zo," whined Casey.

"Well, I suppose I do owe you one after telling Mikey and Raphael about the tea parties we used to have."

"You didn't!"

"Oh, I so did," she said with a smirk.

"Son of a…" Reigning in his anger he took a deep breath. "Whatever. What do I do?"

"Do something for the baby. You're good with your hands, Casey and all that lumber is out in that forest just waiting to be shaped into something like, say… a crib? Or a rocking chair?"

"Yeah… yeah I could so somethin' like dat!" He snagged Zoey with one arm and hauled her in for a long hug. "Thanks, Cuz."

"Anytime, Cuz."

.

.

.

Michelangelo was good at many things. Cooking as well as beating on the bad guys with his chucks was at the top of the list as well as being observant. Okay, maybe sometimes he spaced out, but when he was really paying attention he managed to catch many details. Like the sadness in April's face when Casey left, like she wanted to stop him and tell her she was sorry, but that set on her forehead let him know she was too stubborn to go after him herself. The look of guilt on her face when she put the chair back to the table and the still open cupboard above the oven painted a picture on what the couple had been arguing about.

Kneading the dough for the homemade pizzas he was making for dinner with the assistance of April, who was cutting the vegetables, Mikey let his mind wander to the walk he had with his brother and Zoey. He had wanted to come because he truly wanted to get to know Casey's cousin. He'd been curious about her from the start when seeing pictures of the two of them at Case's place. Glances spoke a thousand words and the looks her and Raphael had shared as well as the ones they had in secret spoke A LOT. It was strange but Mikey was certain Raphael had a look of almost WANTING on his face and Mikey knew that would spell trouble. Especially if Zoey wanted nothing to do with Raphael, and of course that might make his brother even more of a hothead. A part of him wanted to talk to Leo or Don about it but he also didn't want them to then talk to Raphael and set him off. Maybe it WAS something he should just leave in the dark.

BAM!

"-cking asshole," came the muttered voice of Raphael as he stomped up the stairs.

"Ah, the weekly banter of Leonardo and Raphael, in the flesh," said Mikey, keeping his tone light.

"Should we check on him?" asked April as the front door opened and Zoey entered in time to see Raphael marching up the stairs and hear him slam his door. He watched as her face played a vast array of emotions from curiosity to concern before she made her way up.

"Nah," said Michelangelo. "He'll be fine. Hey, let's get this thing in the over before my stomach starts eating itself!"

"Trust me, I would eat this raw if I could," said April.

"Ish, then let's hustle before Casey accuses me of not taking care of you the right way!"

"Let's."

.

.

.

Zoey waited a good ten minutes before going to Raphael's door. She'd already defused one bomb today she might as well try for another. Not really knowing what she was getting herself into she lifted her hand and knocked.

"Go away Leo," came a threatening snarl from the other side that had her back straightening in slight defense.

"It's me," she answered almost timidly.

Silence, and then the door slowly opened to reveal what looked to be a raging turtle on the other side. Zoey swallowed the lump of nervousness as his hardened amber eyes connected with her blue.

"_What_?" he asked.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really," he muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I…" He shrugged, opening the door. "It's technically yer house. I couldn't tell ya no."

She walked into the room Raphael and Michelangelo shared. The bed was disheveled and on the floor were a couple pillows and some blankets for Mikey. Otherwise two large sacks were the only things out of place in the room. Not sure where to go from here she put her hands into the back pockets of her shorts and looked at Raphael who still had his hand on the doorknob as if debating on whether to stay or go.

"If you don't want me here, I can go. It looks like you're pretty pissed about something. If you need space…"

"I…" His body shook before he softly closed the door. "Leo just pissed me off. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." The aroma of pizza suddenly hit her and her mouth started to water. "Whatever your brother is making it smells amazing."

"Mikey may be annoying sometimes but he sure knows how to make a pie," said Raphael, slowly walking to his borrowed bed then sitting on it, springs making him bounce slightly. Elbows on his knees he brought his hands up to rub his face and he suddenly looked tired. "It's our Dad."

Zoey slowly eased next to him, sitting down a lot softer than he did, hand rising to rest on his shoulder to show comfort and support like she had with Casey earlier.

"Is he sick?"

"No, just getting old. I mean he isn't as…" Raphael sighed, hands falling from his face before he turned to look at her. She saw sadness and despair mixed with the anger. "Leo wanted to talk to me about it and I… I… I don't want to think about it. Not now. Maybe not until the day it actually happens."

"It's hard, watching someone you love start to… slow down," said Zoey, choosing her words carefully. "Have you noticed him being ill?"

"No, and I tried tah tell him that, but Leo… He always has tah be prepared. Always needs tah have a plan and it pisses me off dat he wants one for dis," ranted Raphael and the angrier he got the thicker his accent got. "When he goes he goes and there's nuthin' we can do about it, so why talk about it? Why make plans when we should be, I dunno, spendin' time with him or somethin'."

"Maybe it's just the way he copes over it. I'm certain he's scared to lose a father and just wants to be prepared to do right by him when the time comes. Maybe he just wanted, I don't know, your opinion, to make sure that you all agreed and that a fight like this wouldn't happen when that time came."

After a moment Raphael sighed, almost deflating before her very eyes.

"Hell…" He once again rubbed his eyes, this time from being tired. "Yer right. Ya gunna be a shrink or somethin'?"

"No but with Casey and now you I feel like I should start charging," joked Zoey.

"Case?" asked Raph, the worried tone back in his voice and she had to admire the loyalty he had for her cousin.

"Pregnancy drama, I told him how to fix it, might talk to April after dinner. Why not, huh?"

"Yeah." Raphael sighed before slowly raising his hand and resting it on her knee, squeezing it gently but still making her breath catch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean it, I…" He trailed off before looking up at her. She was so close. Their eyes connected and he was certain he heard her breath catch. Slowly, he started leaning forward and he watched as she licked her lips as if almost anticipating the kiss he wanted to give her. Her hand trailed down his shoulder and he shivered at the sensation. So close now he could feel her breath against his lips when-

"GUYS!" They sprang apart like two teenagers being caught in a compromising position, jumping off the bed and looking toward the doorway. No one was there, however, because Michelangelo was calling up from the bottom of the staircase. "DINNER'S READY!"

"We should," started Zoey, clearing her throat and nervously running her hands down the front of her shirt.

"Uh, yeah," said Raphael, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Right."

Both of them started for the door, then stopped when seeing they were about to hit each other in their haste to escape the situation they found themselves in. Raphael motioned for her to go first and she rushed out, as if she couldn't get out fast enough and he couldn't stop himself from making a fist. Instead of slamming it into the wall like he wanted to, he placed it against the doorway, his forehead pressing against the calloused skin of his hand.

"Damn."

What the _hell_ was he supposed to do _now_?

.

.

.

**TBC! :)**

Reviews welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: Don't own TMNT  
>Note: Thanks to: Nosedivefan01, Raphael's Sis1, cajuncowgurl696, syzygy101, ninjagirl15981, AnimeDreama, and IAmTheRedOne for your awesome reviews!<p>

.

.

.

Zoey sat at the table, the bundle of nerves in her stomach building up a steady crescendo with each step Raphael took closer to his seat. Of course the one chair that was available was right across from her. She had hoped, maybe, that he would skip dinner. Minutes passed and it wasn't until she was putting the baked beans on her plate that the heavy footfalls came from the stairs. Now, wringing her hands in her lap, she was stuck. No one could tell, at least. Casey and April apparently had made up because he sat next to her with one hand resting on her stomach while the other held a hotdog. Leonardo and Donatello were speaking quietly about something and Mikey was shoveling food in his mouth like it was going out of style.

"It's a nice night out. If you all don't mind I think I'm going to eat on the porch."

"Hey, I'll join ya!" said Mikey around a mouthful of potato salad.

Chairs scraped back as the duo stood and Zoey kept her eyes down while gathering her things then quickly exiting the kitchen. She was being a coward, she knew, but didn't quite care at the moment. She needed time to think, and to think, she needed some time away from Raphael. Mikey beat her to the door and held it open for her and soon the two of them were out on the small table. Zoey could see the mosquitos start to rise from the grass and knew that the meal wouldn't be enjoyed for much longer the further down the sun got so she quickly dug into her salads.

"You ok?" asked Mikey about five minutes later. "Yer awfully quiet."

"Just enjoying the perks," said Zoey, wiping the side of her mouth with a napkin. "No cars, smog, or annoying people demanding something of you. Just you and Mother Nature."

"Yeah." Mikey smacked the side of his face where a mosquito had been. "I get that."

"Am I boring you?" asked Zoey, teasing him a little.

"Never! Hey, I was thinking tonight would be a good night for a movie. What do you think?"

"What movie?" asked Zoey before polishing off her hotdog.

"Sin City?" Zoey, since she had her mouth full, gave him a thumbs up. "Sweet! We can make el Popcorn Inferno!"

"Dare I ask? Asked Zoey after swallowing.

"It's popcorn with a special hot sauce I make. It's really good. I add M&M's to mine."

"I dunno, I think I'll like my popcorn better plain."

"Wuss," said Mikey, initiating a challenge.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"And wasn't it you that was running away from my speaker system in fear of Bigfoot?"

"Touché."

.

.

.

Raphael stared down at his empty plate long after Zoey made her escape. He had seen it, the flittering fear in her eyes when he had turned the corner. He had hoped… Hell, what had he hoped? That things would be fine? That the almost-kiss could be brushed under a rug and they go back to where they were before? It was, apparently, too much to ask for. Hope for. Growling he made a fist and slammed it down on the table, making the glasses and silverware jitter as well as eight pairs of eyes suddenly look at him as if he was a ticking time bomb.

Standing up quickly, his chair scraping against the floor, he made an excuse that he wasn't hungry, and left. He ignored the concerned look of April and disappointed one of Leo. Screw him because Raphael didn't care that he was being rude and he was almost wishing Leo would say something to get a fight going because he needed to release some steam and fast.

Going out the door on the opposite side of the house he started off at a jog then a deadly sprint that had him going through the woods like a predator out on a hunt. Expertly leaping over fallen logs and skirting around trees his large feet pounded into the earth, bits of debris scattering with each leap he took. Lungs burning he raced faster and faster, branches slapping into his body and small animals skirting away as if fearing he was about to attack them for his next meal. One giant leap had him gripping a low hanging branch and flipping up higher into the trees, going from one to another like Tarzan in the jungle, muscles in his arms and legs burning as much as his lungs until finally stopping.

Eardrums pounding all he could hear were his harsh breaths while the warm breeze caressed his sweat slicked body. Dropping down on the branch he closed his eyes, resting his shell against the trunk and dangling one leg while propping another up to set his wrist upon a knee. The lone owl a few trees to his right his only company he sighed and set his mind into an almost meditative state. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but when a moth decided it wanted to be friends his Entomophobia kicked in and he used his acrobatic skills to make it back down to the ground. Blocking out all thoughts of other bugs that may be lurking he decided he'd been gone long enough and to head back to the house.

Apparently he had raced a long way from the house because by the time he made it back the sun was down fully and the moon high in the sky. Stopping in his steps he observed the house. It was dark, save for the windows of the living room that was giving a blue-white glow from the television. Mikey had said something about wanting to watch a movie but Raphael wasn't in the mood to sit in the room with everyone while his mind was still racing with the thoughts of Zoey.

How pathetic was he, a grown ninja turtle, going gah-gah over a girl like this? He was supposed to be the tough one. The mean-hearted one that didn't let things like a girl get the best of him. Here he was, nursing a schoolboy's crush, and he really couldn't do anything about it. He knew, then and there, that nothing could happen between the two of them. He was a mutant ninja turtle that kicked ass and she was… well, she was Zoey, a beautiful human that could do SO much better than him.

"Raph?"

"Great," he muttered, steeling himself.

"What are you doing out here?"

"None of yer business, Leo."

"I want to talk to you about dinner."

"Ya really wanna do dis now? Huh?" asked an exasperated Raphael, looking up to the star filled sky as if asking the greater Gods for patience. Finally, he focused his narrowed eyes upon his brother.

"What's going on with you," asked Leonardo, looking concerned, and Raphael faltered in his anger before pointing a finger at his brother.

"Nuthin! There's nuthin' wrong with me. Back off."

"Raphael," warned Leonardo and Raphael smirked. THIS is what he was more comfortable with. Leo playing the scolding father and he putting him in his place.

"Splintah Junior got a problem with his hot-headed, pain in da ass brother?"

"I'll ask again, what's your problem?" asked Leonardo, arms crossing over his chest plates, a known tell that he was a little annoyed.

"YER MY PROBLEM!" shouted Raphael before launching himself forward. Punch after punch and kick after kick was blocked, fueling his anger even more. His brother was perfect, if Zoey was to be with one of them, it should be Leo. "EYAH!"

With an enraged snarl he tackled his brother down to the grass. Taken by surprise, Leonardo's breath was taken out of him as they rolled around. Soon, Leonardo was unable to help himself in sending out punches and kicks of his own. Raphael got punched in the jaw but it was worth him being able to knee his brother in the gut and get an elbow to his cheek. Distant shouts were ignored as they continued to roll until they both came up sputtering from the blast of water that doused the raging anger in the both of them. Standing, spitting out some water, Raphael pulled the tails of his bandana out of his eyes while Leonardo rubbed his sore cheek.

There, standing with a hose in her hand and the lights to her back to make her look like some sort of angel, was Zoey. Her blue eyes were sparking, like fireworks had been set off in them, and she looked just as annoyed as Leonardo was at the moment with his wet shell and bruising cheek. Speaking of, Raphael started to rub his jaw, amber eyes connecting with cobalt blue. Though he was speaking to Leonardo, his gaze never left Zoey.

"Yer hook needs some work, Bro," he said lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" demanded Leonardo, far from asking nicely. Raphael was certain if the situation wasn't so hostile, Mikey would've joked about Leonardo using up his one swearword for the year.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely nothin'," growled Raphael, marching past the audience that had gathered at the porch, up the stairs, and to his room. He wanted to tear it apart, he wanted to scream and maybe even cry a little, not that he'd admit it. Instead, feeling defeated, he fell back onto the bed. Hands going to his slightly swollen face he groaned.

Idiot.

He was a total idiot.

.

.

.

The house was quiet. After the drama outside the movie had been shut off and people and turtles dispersed to their respective rooms. Mikey had asked Don to bunk for the night and though the house was quiet, Zoey was wide awake, sitting at the kitchen table. She had a book in front of her which she really wasn't reading as well as a wineglass that was half-full of her favorite red.

Movement had her looking up and pausing in the doorway was Raphael. Their eyes connected and he was the first to look away. His jaw was set, ticking with an emotion she wasn't sure of. Perhaps a ton of them. Standing slowly, bare feet silent, she made her way to him, stopping before him before raising her hand and gently cupping his swollen jaw. He winced slightly and she sighed before stepping away.

"I'll get some ice."

"It's fine."

"I'll get ice," she said, leaving no argument. She heard him sigh behind her before settling his weight heavily on one of the chairs.

"I was thinkin' everyone would be sleepin'."

"Not tired."

Zoey gathered ice then wrapped it in a towel. Walking back to him she placed the ice on his jaw. He winced, groaned at the pressure, and then put his hand over hers. She almost moved her hand but she kept it there.

"I'm sorry," she said, making him tense then look up at her. "I shouldn't have run like that. We should have, I dunno, talked or something before dinner."

"Yer apologizin' ta me?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She smiled while her other hand coming up to cup his other cheek. Swallowing her nerves she bent down and pressed a kiss atop his bald, green head. "You missed dinner. Hungry?"

"I, uh, huh?" he asked, lost in the feel of her lips atop his head, her closeness affecting his senses more than he thought it would. Vanilla and cherries assaulted his nostrils and he had thought bringing his other hand up to her hip would help center him but instead he just started to fall deeper.

"You get a concussion, Raph?" she asked, teasing him before pulling away slightly, but not far enough to have his hand fall. "Leo hit you _that_ hard?"

"If anythin' I hit him harder!" he growled, almost pouting, with the pink dishtowel pressed to his jaw he looked a sight. Zoey pressed her closed fist to her mouth to hide a giggle but he caught on and dropped the towel, eyes narrowing but instead of danger all she saw was a playful glint. "I'll give ya somethin' ta laugh about. It was YOU that sprayed me with da hose, right?"

"It was an accident?" she asked, raising her arms out in an almost shrug.

Raphael snorted before launching forward, making Zoey give a squeal before dashing out of his way but he was faster and had an arm around her waist, much like their first encounter, but this time there was no hesitation. Instead of just wanting to kiss her, he actually did it. Lips pressed together, eyes closed, a first kiss for one and a cherished kiss for another. His mouth was larger but with her guidance they fit. Gentle fingertips caressed his cheek and one of his hands lost itself in her hair. The moment was perfect, almost a little too perfect.

"DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Casey from the doorway, making the couple break apart.

Yep, too perfect.

Shell.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Reviews are loved and cherished! Honestly, thanks all of your for your feedback, it makes me happy to see so many enjoy this fic! SOOOO how is Casey going to react to his best friend and his cousin? Find out next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This chapter is inspired by the awesome show Friends (in the beginning), and if you are a fan you will see the similarities… haha Thanks **to ** (who has been reviewing all of my fics like a manwoman and I appreciate your input!), **Raphael's Sis1, ninjagirl15981, Syzygy101, winterdream7, honkytonk-babe3, mela989898, Melony, AnimeDreama, cajuncowgurl696, Nosedivefan01, and IAmTheRedOne** for being awesome and reviewing! :)

Note #2: For those that read 'Down the Rabbit Hole' I have upgraded it to M for all the naughty words I had spilling out, so keep that in mind when looking for updates if you don't have that story on alert :)

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Casey!" gasped Zoey, pulling back from Raphael. She ran her fingers through her hair, acting nonchalant. "Sup, Cuz?"

"Don't _'sup, cuz'_ me Zo! I saw what you were doin'!" He pointed an accusing finger at Raphael, who had a guilty look on his face. "I saw what you was doin' to my cousin!"

"Ah, Case, man, I, uh…" stammered Raphael, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Uh-you-uh-what?" asked Casey, blue eyes alit with temper.

"Casey, back off, it was just a kiss," said Zoey, rolling her own blue eyes. "It's none of your damn business anyway."

"Da hell it ain't! Yer family and what you do IS my business."

"You think so? Don't make me kick your ass!" said Zoey stepping forward, almost toe-to-toe with her cousin.

"Like you could!" he shouted.

"Look, Case, I'm sorry man. If it bugs ya I won't do it again."

"What?" asked Casey and Zoey together, Casey out of confusion and Zoey out of slight hurt as she whipped around to face Raphael. Raphael was stuck between a rock and a hard place and he really didn't know what the hell to do. He liked Zoey, a lot, but Casey was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin that over a girl, and truly, he knew Zoey probably wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life living in the sewer anyway. This way was better, right?

"So yer just gunna kiss her and run like a punk?" growled Casey while Zoey put her hands on her hips. Hell, it was two against one and the odds weren't in his favor.

"Shell, Case, what do ya want from me? I like her, ok? But if liking her means us fighting den…"

"Ya really like her?" asked Casey, eyes narrowed, as if looking for a tell to indicate he was lying.

"I do."

Casey seemed to think about it then he grinned.

"My best friend and my cousin!" he said, spreading his arms wide in mirth

"Jesus," muttered Zoey, placing her hand over her face in slight embarrassment.

.

.

.

Donatello exited his room to see Michelangelo crouching at the top of the stairs. Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn Donatello came to his side just in time to hear: _"So yer just gunna kiss her and run like a punk?"_

"What's going on?" he asked around a yawn, making Mikey wave his hand at him, a clear indicator to quiet down. Rolling his eyes at his brothers theatrics, Donatello settled down next to him as Mikey turned to grin cheekily at him.

"I think, I THINK," started Mikey, barely able to contain his excitement, "Casey just caught Raph and Zo kissing."

Donatello stilled, not sure he had heard right. "Come again?"

_"Shell, Case, what do ya want from me? I like her, ok…" _said a barely audible Raphael from somewhere in the kitchen.

"It's like a damn soap opera and I'm missing it," whined Mikey. "I'm too scared to get closer in fear of them stopping or Raphael pummeling me for eavesdropping!"

"Raph and Zoey? Really?" asked Don a little disappointedly. Perhaps he had a little crush on her, and the fact that his brother beat him to the punch left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. "I didn't see that one coming."

"I totally did from that night they came back from the walk. It was SOOOOOOO obvious, Bro!"

"_My best friend and my cousin_!" came the now suddenly happy, not angered, shout from Casey.

"_Jesus_," muttered Zoey.

_"Geez, Case, yer gunna wake up the entire house!"_

"Zat es our cue!" said Mikey in a French accent before hustling down the stairs. Don, with nothing better to do, followed behind as Mikey made their presence known. "Guys, guys! What's with the fireworks?"

"Nuthin," said Raphael, arms now crossed over his chest, not happy that there was now a bigger audience in the kitchen.

"Oh really," said Mikey who then looked at Zo. "Ya look a little flushed, Zo. You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Zoey with a shrug.

"They were kissing!" said Casey, not letting the fact that he caught them in the act slide.

"Oh reeeeeally?" said Mikey, looking at Raphael. "Raphie and Zoey?"

"Not NOW, Mikey," growled Raphael in warning.

"Was there a tree involved?" asked Mikey, not able to stop himself.

"DATS IT!"

Mikey and Raphael exited the kitchen, one fighting for his life, while the other wanted nothing more than to make some turtles soup. Donatello shook his head, his brothers' antics always more than a little embarrassing at times. Casey yawned and said he was off to bed and that left him and Zoey in the kitchen.

"So you and my brother, huh?"

"Look, we kissed once, I don't see how that's a big deal. Stupid Casey," said Zoey, crossing her arms over her chest in the same way Raphael did, but pouting in the same way as Mikey. "It's no one's business but ours."

"I agree," said Donatello. "But you know Leo will have something to say about this."

"Well what Leo doesn't know won't kill him," said Zoey with a secretive smile.

"You really think Mikey will be able to keep it a secret?"

"Oh he better, or what I'll do to him will make that Big Foot scare look like a cakewalk."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side then," said Donatello with a teasing smile, earning a grin from Zoey.

"Don, I have a feeling, that you will never be on my bad side," she said, patting his cheek before walking away to her own room, leaving Donatello behind to look at her retreating form in regret.

.

.

.

Two days later and Zoey was watching her cousin and her newfound friends packing up their belongings and heading to the van. These past two days have been bittersweet, spent taking walks in the woods with Raphael and catching up on news with her cousin and April. A few more kisses had been added between her and Raphael but that was it, they didn't take it a step further. Why? Part of it was because Raphael was new to the whole thing. Another part was because Zoey was perhaps, maybe, a little reluctant to go any further because of her cousin, Leo: who still didn't know but she knew once he found out he'd be watching her like a hawk, and oh, the major kink: they were different species!

Ok, really, that was only a tiny factor. She liked his body, and could easily look past the whole turtle thing. She enjoyed the weight of his arm on her shoulders while they were sitting on the dock. The feel of his fingers in her hair was really, REALLY nice. His lips, though a little different in size and shape, felt nice against hers. Ok, maybe that wasn't the reason; maybe the reason was because they really weren't official. He hasn't asked her to be HIS and well, she didn't ask either.

"Hey."

Slightly startled, Zoey turned around from her position at the window in her room. He was leaning against the doorway, looking as nonchalant as ever, and he seemed to be studying her. Running her hand self-consciously over her braid she gave him a slightly shaky smile.

"Hey you, all packed?"

"Didn't really bring much. We're all waitin' on April and Case."

"Will there actually be room for you in the van?" asked Zoey, making Raphael shrug before entering her room. She leaned back against the window as he got closer, the warmth of the glass at her back almost too much as he pressed against her. Slowly he took her lips, as if trying to memorize the taste and feel of them, which made her body liquefy against him.

"Gunna miss ya," he said, lips trailing to her ear, calloused hands running over her bare shoulders then down the sides of her body, stilling at her hips. "A lot."

"I'm back in the city in a week. You have my address," she said softly, her fingertips trailing from his shoulders to his elbows.

"Maybe I should just stay here," he said with a grin. "Den I'd have ya to myself."

"Leo would love that," said Zoey, giggling as Raphael attacked her neck, his hands clenching in the material of her strapless, yellow top that flowed down to her waist covering a majority of the shorts she chose for that day.

"Yeah right," muttered Raphael, flattened tongue traveling over her pulse point before he went back to her lips to kiss her again. Afterward she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the tails of his mask. He rested his forehead against hers then sighed. "Who'd have thought, huh?"

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, just as Leonardo called up the stairs for Raphael to hurry up. "See you soon?"

"Count on it," he said before planting one more kiss. When he walked away she felt as if a part of her left with him. Suddenly her chest and head hurt and she rubbed her temples before following him down the stairs to hand out hugs to everyone else. Even Leo came in for one, which surprised her, until he whispered in her ear:

"I know. Be careful. Of all my brothers he is the one I worry for the most."

"I… I promise I won't hurt him," she answered in a whisper.

"Good," he said before pulling away. He gave her a wink, which surprised her to her core. Weren't the others always saying how serious and un-fun Leo was? Perhaps there was more to him than she initially thought!

"What was THAT about?" asked April, hands on her pregnant stomach.

"He knows."

"Oh." April's lips pursed. "Should make the ride home interesting." April then turned to Zoey, hands on her shoulders. "When you come back, we'll all have dinner at our place."

"Sounds good, later April, don't let my idiot of a cousin cause you too much stress. It isn't good for the baby," teased Zoey.

"I'll try not to," said April, climbing into the passenger side of the van.

"Later, Zo!" called Mikey before climbing in.

"Bye!"

Don gave her a wave, Leo a small nod, and Raphael a lingering gaze before entering the packed van, sliding the door closed. Casey was the last to stand before her and she took his offered hug gladly, cheek resting against his chest.

"Don't get in too much trouble," whispered Zoey.

"You know me."

"That's the point," said Zoey pointedly. "I KNOW you."

"Trust me, Zo, now that we have the baby comin', I'm more careful."

"Know that no matter what I'll be there to help you guys," said Zoey with a smile, making Casey chuckle before stepping away.

"Later, Zo."

"Bye," she said and she stood in the middle of the driveway, waving until the van was out of sight, and then sighed dejectedly when she was finally alone. "This sucks."

.

.

.

An interview she'd been waiting for had Zoey leaving the farmhouse earlier than expected. Calling her cousin, he thought the idea of her taking a job as a journalist was awesome, but worried that it could put a target on her back. After assuring him that a new writer at the paper wouldn't be getting the heavy stories but rather ones that were more lighthearted like dogs saving babies, he seemed to like the idea better.

Two weeks left her busy, integrating herself into the land of journalism. She'd wake up early in the morning, work all day, then collapse in her bed at night. Raphael came over once and she'd been so tired she'd fallen asleep during the movie and woken up to the sun in her face and the throw on her sofa covering her. The next week, when she had some time off, Raphael was suddenly busy.

April kept her company then, and the two of them worried over their men who were somewhere in New York, fighting a battle of good vs. evil. Shell cell sitting within reaching distance at all times Zoey and April put in the work of the small nursery. Painted a soft yellow, the crib Casey made lay in one corner along with the matching rocking chair. Plush monkeys dotted the room along with a few turtles that had Zoey smiling.

"Tell me again," whispered Zoey, fingertips trailing over the soft face of a turtle plushy.

"Bishop has captured a friend of ours, Leatherhead."

"Who is a mutant croc," said Zoey, slowly shaking her head. "And Bishop is part of a secret organization that takes down aliens and steals their technology."

"Yes. They've had a few scuffles. Bishop wants to study the guys."

"If Raphael gets hurt by that ass…" Zoey trailed off, hands clenched around the stuffed animal.

"Trust that they know what they are doing, and that they will be safe," said April softly, hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"I…" Zoey sighed. "I will."

.

.

.

Hours later, Zoey was awakened by the insistent shaking of April. Startled, her eyes snapped open to see a highly worried April with the Shell Cell in her hand. Blue eyes widening she stood, the turtle plushy she'd slept with falling to the floor.

"What happened?"

"They need us. Now," said April. "Get your coat." April bit her lip, debating before opening her mouth again. "Raphael is hurt."

_Oh God…_

Going on high alert, Zoey snatched her coat. She still had on her holey jeans and t-shirt from the night before and luckily just had to pull her hair up in a sloppy mess of a bun to get ready. Upon seeing April struggling with her coat at the door, Zoey came beside her and rest her hand on her arm.

"You stay here," ordered Zoey softly.

"What?"

"If you think I'm going to let my cousin's pregnant girlfriend walk into the line of fire, you're off your rocker!"

"I… I…" Sighing, April closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek before offering Zoey the keys. "You're right. Please, just be careful."

"Tell me where they are…"

.

.

.

Shell. He was hurt. Bad. He felt the stickiness of his blood running down his one arm and he was pretty damn sure his leg was broken. Of all of them, he got it worse, thanks to some robot invention that knocked him across the room. That's when he broke his leg, his arm injury? Well that came when Bishop saw opportunity to eliminate one of them. Luckily, Leo came in time before he could finish carving his arm off.

Now, they hid in the city. They split up, like the night they fought with the Shredder, to help the odds of at least one of them surviving this mess. He was currently draped over Leatherhead's shoulder, happy that the big guy had a lid on his temper long enough to get them out of there. Mikey, who had a limp of his own, was scouting ahead.

The loss of blood had him going in and out but he was certain he heard Zoey's name. Shell, he didn't want her involved! He didn't know what he'd do if she ended up getting hurt because of him or his bros! Before he could protest, however, the dizziness took over until he fell into the black.

.

.

.

It was all a blur to Zoey. She came upon Leo and Don first, who had been fighting a group of men. She decided the best way to break up that fight was to drive right in the middle of it. Leo had seen her coming and pulled Donatello out of the way. Others scattered as well as she slammed on the brakes then leaned out the window.

"C'mon!"

Once loaded, she slammed the van into reverse, and hauled ass out of there while bullets hit the hood of the van, making her wince as she spun back onto the street. Casey and Splinter had been next. The elder rat, having met her for the first time, apologized for the terms they were meeting on. She told him not to worry about it, ordered them to hang on, and then booked it to the last place Don was directing her to. This was where Raphael, her injured… boyfriend? Friend? Hell, they still haven't gone over the specifics yet!

"Geez, Zo!" shouted Casey who was struggling to buckle his seatbelt while she took a corner Fast and Furious style. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"You did!" she shouted, taking another sharp turn at Don's order, turtle bodies in the back banging together while Splinter sat calmly in his seat, unmoving.

"Oh yeah," said Casey, bracing his bloody and torn hands on the roof of the car, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

Coming to an alley, Zoey stopped, killed the lights, and then exited the van: much to the exasperation of Casey. The sight that greeted her had half of her wanting to scream and run like a baby when seeing the towering croc and the other half wanting to sob when seeing the mangled mess of Raphael.

"Zo?" came a questioning voice in the shadows. Mikey. "That you?"

"Yeah." Mikey stumbled into her as the rest of the crew from the van caught up. "Hell, Mikey, you ok?"

"Ugh, been better," he answered.

"Forgive me, for I do not know you," said the large croc that had her large eyes looking up and connecting with his slitted ones.

"This is Zoey, she's cool," said Mikey, who then groaned and leaned more of his weight on her.

"Ah, yes, this one has been saying your name a lot," said the croc, Leatherhead she presumed, indicating that Raphael had been saying her name and knowing that he was asking for her while in this state made her heart expand then ache for the pain he was in.

"Introductions can be made later. Remember that we have half of New York looking for us," said Leonardo and wordlessly the croc handed Raphael over to Leonardo and Don before heading to the sewers.

"Will you be ok, Leatherhead?" asked Splinter in concern.

"I will meet you at the lair, for I am too large to fit in that van."

"All right," said Leonardo. "Let's move out."

.

.

.

It was the longest drive in Zoey's entire life. Getting to the warehouse where the turtles kept many of their vehicles took way too long in her book and Don's urgency that Raphael needed to get in his lab NOW had Zoey breaking many traffic laws and she was surprised that not a single cop was around to pull her over.

Once parked, in a flurry of motion, they were racing to an elevator. Zoey fought back the need to break down when seeing how pale and broken Raphael looked when the two "doctors" took him away to Don's lab. Zoey then decided, instead of being weak, she'd be strong and help. Her first patient was Mikey. She wrapped his ankle, sutured his open wounds the best she could, and soon had him reclining on the sofa. Casey needed a wrap for his bruised ribs and Leonardo had a dislocated shoulder. All of them had bleeding cuts to clean and bandage. Once finished she snuck a peek into Donatello's lab to see him washing his hands.

"How is he?" she asked, taking a step in. Leatherhead was nowhere to be found.

"Stable. He lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion from me."

"You okay?" asked Zoey, eyes traveling over him. Other than a few cuts and bruises he looked ok.

"I'm fine. A little light headed."

"Where's Leatherhead?"

"He… had to leave. He was getting… Upset."

"Ah," said Zoey, nodding, for April had explained about the rage their croc friend had.

"Are YOU okay?" asked Donatello seriously, eyes traveling over her in the way a doctor would do while assessing a patient.

"I…" Zoey swallowed, walking around him to take Raphael's hand. "I am now."

Donatello nodded before leaving Zoey and Raphael alone. Finding a chair she rolled it over to his bedside, keeping her hand in his, then sat. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was enough for her to feel satisfied that he was ok. She could see the bruises that were forming on his face and arms. The bandage that Donatello wrapped around his arm injury was still white and not soaked with blood, which was a good thing, right?

Feeling a presence behind her, she twisted around to see Splinter standing a few feet away, his observant eyes going from his son, to her, and then to his hands. Feeling like she was intruding she moved to get up but he put up a hand to stop her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved toward her, the thump of his cane booming in her ears until he stopped beside her.

"He is strong," he said, reassuring her. "He will fight. He will return to us."

"I… I know," she whispered. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"With you here, beside him, he will be even stronger."

"I… I think I love him," she confessed, looking up with tears streaming down her face at the wise and patient rat, her hand still in Raphael's. "Is that ok?"

His whiskers twitched as he put his hand on her shoulder, a sign of solidarity.

"It is."

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Final chapter to follow soon!

Reviews welcomed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Whoa, whoa a lot of you are getting ahead of yourselves! This is just the story of how Raph and Zoey met and got together… the whole breakup thing will be happening in a different segment… Perhaps I should have let you all know this sooner? Well, now u know, hah :)

Also, Happy 4th! It's currently 96* and humid as heck so I've decided that instead of going out to the lake where I'd probably die, I'd stay inside and update. 'Down the Rabbit Hole' is, I remind you, updated to a M rating so it won't pop up on the Ninja Turtles menu unless u change the rating setting.

Thanks to: Volcarona, honkytonk-babe3, syzygy101, cajuncowgurl696, , mela989898, IAmTheRedOne, and Raphael's Sis1 for your reviews last chapter! They are highly appreciated! :)

Dis: I Don't own TMNT, Zoey, however, is my Original Character

WARNING: Immense FLUFF on ur way, hah.

.

.

.

Zoey stayed by his side for that night into the next day, only leaving to go to the bathroom. Mikey brought her food and Leo ordered her more than once to get rest but she couldn't find it inside herself to leave. It wasn't fair. She just figured out her true feelings for Raphael and him, lying here, helpless and unmoving tore her up inside. She could tell Donatello was getting worried. Already his body was starting to heal the bruises and cuts on the outside, so why wasn't he waking up? Plenty of times on TV shows she's heard the "doctors" talk about trauma, and how when inflicted, the patient could heal completely and not wake up from their coma. Mikey told her the story about how he'd been thrown across the complex by a robotic, and the loss of blood from his cut had been extreme but had he hit his head just right? Would he EVER wake up?

"You have to," she whispered, reveling in the familiar texture of his hand that came to be from years of wielding the sai. Her other hand rested on his smooth chest plates. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest made her centered, let her know he was still within her reach. Looking at him now she couldn't help but to feel he looked vulnerable without his mask, pads, and weapons. "I've had enough of this now. So, you should just wake up."

A moment passed and Zoey closed her eyes, willing the tears away. Taking the hand off his chest she pressed the heel of her palm against her tired eyes then sighed before standing. She had to pee, and the funk she smelled wasn't coming from Raphael, but her. Certain that the last thing Raphael wanted when he woke up was a smelly woman in his arms, she stepped away and headed to where she knew where the bathroom was, the bag Casey brought her that afternoon in her hand. She had discarded it before but was now appreciating his thoughtfulness. Locking herself inside she went on auto-pilot stripping down, taking care of her business, and then stepping into the shower that was surprisingly clean. She mentally thanked Donatello for the water pressure as water pounded into her back but she didn't linger to fully enjoy it. Quickly she shampooed and conditioned her hair and scrubbed her skin. When finished the sudsy water was still circling the drain as she pulled back the clear curtain and snagged a fluffy blue towel that was folded with many others on a small shelf. Tossing the used towel over the curtain rod she redressed in a matching yellow bra and panty set, blue jeans with her standard holes in the knees, and Yankee's t-shirt. Exchanging a pair of flip-flops for her tennis-shoes and socks she packed all of her things back into the plastic bag and was rushing back to Raphael's side.

A little discouraged that he hadn't moved from his spot since her departure she resumed sitting in the small rolling chair, took his hand which was cold against her warmer one, then rest her head against the bed he lay in. Sighing she closed her weary eyes, her damp hair her only pillow, and let sleep overtake her.

.

.

.

"Be honest, Don," said Leonardo, leaning against the doorway of Don's lab, saddened eyes resting on the slumbering couple in the room. "Is he going to wake up?"

"I…" Don rubbed his forehead slowly. One could tell that the genius turtle hadn't been sleeping. The only one really getting sleep now was Raphael, and now finally Zoey. Donatello had to admit he'd been starting to worry about her wellbeing as well. "I don't know, Leo. I've taken his vitals and everything looks normal. From what I can tell, he should be waking up. Trauma is a tricky thing…"

"I hate this," said Leonardo, making a tight fist. "Feeling so helpless."

"Me, too," said Don.

"We can't lose him, Don. We… We just can't," said Leonardo, tough shell crumbling, tears threatening to fall.

"He's strong," said Don encouragingly, hand going to his brother's shoulder. "He'll pull through this."

.

.

.

When Raphael woke up the first time all he felt was a raging fire of pain down his arm and in his head. Tears had instantly sprung into his eyes as well as panic. Where was he? His eyes wouldn't focus; it was like there was a fog shrouding his vision. Luckily, he could smell, and instead of the sharp tang of antiseptic which he'd have surely smelled in Bishop's lab he smelled the familiar aroma of the lair. Comforted slightly, he relaxed, and let the blackness overtake him, knowing he was safe.

The second time was different. The pain he felt in his arm was still there, but subdued. He blinked his eyes once, then twice, and then groaned while trying to pull up his uninjured hand to wipe the grit from his eyes. When feeling resistance as well as a numbing feeling he sat up slightly then looked down to see a cloud of black, silky hair resting on his arm. Beneath that hair, he knew, was Zoey.

"Raph?"

Raphael looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"H-Hey," he rasped, tongue feeling like sandpaper in his mouth.

"RAPH!" shouted Leo joyously, startling Zoey, who shot up from his arm and turned her alert gaze to Raphael. "You're awake!"

"Raph?" asked Zoey, standing up, and Raphael looked down to see her hand entwined with his.

"Hey," he repeated, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before Leonardo attacked him with a hug. Regretting the fact he had to let Zoey's hand go, he returned his brother's hug.

"We were so worried. I'm sorry," whispered Leo. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"'lax, Leo," said Raphael with a slight slur. "My fault. Not yers."

"I promise I'll do anything and everything to make sure this doesn't happen again," promised Leo fiercely before pulling away. "I'm going to go get Don."

Leonardo left, leaving the couple to stare at each other longingly. She wanted nothing more than to launch herself forward but had to remind herself that his injuries would probably protest loudly to that. Raphael wanted to stand up, march to her, and kiss her, but he was having difficulty maneuvering his body to the right position thanks to his one arm being half-asleep and the other sliced.

"Help me up," said Raph.

"Take it easy, big guy, you just woke up," said Zoey, coming to his side and bracing her hands on his shoulders.

"Not like I wanna run a marathon I just wanna sit up," growled Raphael in an almost whine that had Zoey biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Ok," she relented, helping him sit up. He twisted around, legs dangling off the edge of the bed he'd been prone in for almost three days, then snapped out his good arm to wrap around her waist. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her into his chest then melted into him as he buried his face in her still damp hair. "Raph…"

"Gimmie a sec," he whispered, fingers tightening against her back. He needed to feel her, to have her in his arms to make sure she was ok. Well, that, and the whole room was spinning and if he tried opening his eyes he'd probably vomit then and there. Taking in a deep breath that had her scent traveling up his nose, coconut and something flowery, he pulled back. Good hand still on her waist he let it travel up to her cheek and he sighed when a single tear trailed from the corner of her eye. "Don't cry, Zo. I'm fine."

"You almost WEREN'T fine," she said softly. "Before I even had a chance to tell you that I-"

"RAPH!" shouted Mikey as he and Don came running into the lab. Mikey launched himself forward and Raphael barely got Zoey out of the way when the excited ball of energy named Mikey slammed into his chest. Raphael gritted his teeth as his injuries pulled and his world spun. However, he didn't have the heart to scold his brother because Raphael was pretty sure he was crying. "You're ok! You're really ok!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Mikey! Get off! He's still hurt," scolded Don that had Mikey standing up straight, wiping the tears from his baby blues before offering Raphael a big grin.

"Are ya hungry? No one's really been eating much anyway. How about I call Case and get some pizzas down here?"

"Yeah," said Raphael, even though the idea sounded horrible. Right now? All he wanted was the quiet solitude of his room, his bed, and Zoey. "Sound's good."

"I brought you some water, you need to hydrate," said Don, and while Raphael drank, Donatello checked him over. Happy at what he found, Donatello smiled then placed his hand on the shoulder of Raphael. A sign of solidarity and comfort he'd just lent to Leo, he now gave to his other brother. "Happy you're ok, Bro."

"Thanks, Bro," said Raphael, handing him the glass.

"Need anything else?" asked Don, making Raphael's eyes slide over to Zoey, who was waiting to the side, looking as if she was ready to leave so that they could have their family moment. "Ah, I get it."

"Thanks," said Raphael.

"Leo? Can I have a world with you outside?" asked Don, and Leo, thinking it was about Raphael's health, eagerly followed his brother out.

Zoey and Raphael were once again alone and Raphael winced while shifting on the bed. Zoey was there, gentle hands skimming his bandaged arm before trailing down to both of his hands. Raphael leaned forward, foreheads touching, eyes closing, content.

"You look different," she said, making his eyes open, topaz and sapphire gazes meeting. "Without all the pads and the mask. It's like you're… You're…"

"Naked?" he teased, making her blush and fight the urge to swat his arm.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable, you can just get naked too, and we can be even," he said in a soft growl, making her tilt her head back and laugh before stepping further into the space between his legs. Both hands came up to cup his cheeks and she smiled, showing off her whitened teeth. "You're incorrigible."

"If dat means awesome, then hell yeah I am."

Suddenly her lips were on his and he felt a blush paint his cheeks before his one good arm resumed its spot wrapped around her waist. She pulled back and he was happy to see he wasn't the only one blushing. Suddenly, his stomach growled and his bladder chose that time to say he needed to GO.

"I need to, uh, use da bathroom."

"Oh! Here, let me get someone."

"Uh, thanks," said Raph and soon Leo was coming in and helped him stand. His legs were like jell-o and he wobbled a bit but he made it. He managed to clean himself off a little bit then looked to his brother when he offered him his mask. "Thanks, Leo."

"Anything for you, Raph."

.

.

.

The next two hours were almost a blur for Raphael. Still in a little pain he managed to take some pain pills Donnie had for emergencies like these and they helped take the edge off. He found a spot on the sofa and parked it during Casey's visit. He didn't stay long, going back home with orders from Zoey to keep by April until delivery. It would be soon, and the last thing anyone wanted was for her to be alone during labor.

Mikey was doing his best to keep Raphael engaged in conversation, and Raphael knew deep down it was because his little bro had been scared about losing him. He tolerated it, for some time, but he had his limits and was soon threatening him with a knuckle sandwich if he didn't keep his yap shut! All that had earned was a delighted laugh and a _"He's really back!_" from Mikey, the knucklehead.

The night was cut short, due to everyone being tired. Raphael felt some guilt for keeping his family worried but with lingering hugs to his brothers and Splinter they were all off to bed after numerous questions about him needing anything before they slept. He brushed them all off, shooing them away before finally being left alone in solitude. Well, almost alone. He turned his head to the slumbering human at the opposite end of the couch as him. She was sound asleep, arm over her eyes and left leg dangling off the side, foot touching the floor. Even in the dimness of the living room he could see the dark bags under her eyes and he hated doing it, but with the many nights he crashed on this sofa, he knew she wouldn't be happy in the morning.

Good arm reaching out he placed his hand on the ankle of the foot close to his hip and gave it a shake. She stirred but didn't awaken until he said her name. Yawning she sat up, hair in disarray, and fixed her eyes in his direction.

"Hey," she said sleepily, a soft tone that he found sexy as hell. "Party over?"

"Yeah, everyone went ta bed. This couch sucks, you can have, uh, my bed," he said, willing away the blush that wanted to come out. "I used ta have a hammock but I got rid of dat in exchange fer a mattress."

"Don't be silly," said Zoey, standing up then offering her hand. He took it and with her help managed to stand. His legs weren't so shaky so he didn't have to lean much on her to walk. "You're taking the bed."

"I'm not dat tired," he said, getting more and more exhausted with each step he took. By the time he made it up the stairs he was getting a little sleepy and fought a yawn as he spoke. "Slept fer two days, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," she said quietly, making him look down at her. Sighing he brushed her hair behind her ear before bending down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Raph, I…"

"We could just sleep together. Ya know, I mean, we don't gotta do anythin' just sleep."

"Uh huh," she said, biting the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms over her chest, and finally cocking her hip out. "Just sleep?"

"Scout's honor."

"Yer no Boy Scout."

"Yer right, dats Leo," he said, full of snark.

"C'mon, Romeo," said Zoey, stepping fully into his room. He followed, fighting the nerves deep in his gut while watching her pull back the two blankets he had to reveal the dark red sheets beneath. She huffed when seeing only one pillow. "What is it about boys and needing only one pillow?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

"I swear! I need at least two," she grumbled.

"If it's a big deal I'll get more," he said, getting annoyed.

"Good," she said, smiling brightly before undoing the snap of her jeans.

"W-What are ya doing?" he asked, eyes lowering to her waist where the jeans were undone.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I usually sleep with just a t-shirt and panties. If you want I can keep the pants on."

"NO!" Raphael cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, no, it's fine."

"Good," she said before dropping her pants, making Raphael bite his tongue to catch the groan that wanted to come out. "Slide in big boy."

Did she know how DIRTY that sounded?

"Right," he said, going to one side of the double bed. He slid the mask off, placing it on its usual spot on the small table that also had his digital clock that still worked after all the beatings it took when it went off for morning training. He decided against going under the covers, opting to stay on top. It took him a while to find a comfortable position with his arm but when he did Zoey pulled the curtain to his room closed to block off any light then made her way to the bed. It dipped as she settled and Raphael inhaled sharply when feeling her bare leg curl around his and her head settle against his good arm, strands of hair tickling his green skin.

"Night," she sighed.

"Night."

He lay there in silence, listening to her breathe, her warmth surrounding him and making him feel… Loved? He was new to this, but he was certain that was the right word. Never has he had this closeness with anyone before. Not any of his brothers or Splinter. THIS was different.

"Raph?"

"Hm?"

She sat up a little, looking down at him and in the darkness he could make out her silhouette. She leaned down, nuzzling his cheek before pressing a kiss there and then to his mouth. Sighing he kissed her back then hissed in a breath as she moved again, her leg traveling up the inside of his while her tongue tentatively brushed against his.

"Yer killin' me, Zo, I want…" He sighed. "You. I want ya so bad."

He was surprised by her answer. "I want you, too."

"Ya do?"

"Mmhmm, but…" She ran her fingertips down his injured arm softly. "You just… And I…" She sighed and he felt the heat of her breath flutter against his neck as she settled against it. "I'm sorry. We should wait until you're better."

"Yeah, uh, maybe it would be best if we, uh, waited."

"Or…"

"Or?" he asked almost too eagerly, making her chuckle before leaning up to whisper seductively by where his ear was.

"Or," she finished, hand trailing down his chest plates, lower and lower, making his breath hitch. "We could do other… things…."

.

.

.

"Damn," he sighed, falling back against his single pillow, brow sweating but body entirely relaxed. "Zo that was…"

"Great? Fantastic? Explosive?"

"Hell, all the above…" He pulled her against him. "C'mere. Let me… Let me touch you."

"You sure?" she asked as she felt the fingertips of his good hand trail down along her spine, stilling at the spot where smooth flesh showed between the shirt and panty line.

"Hell yes, now…" He pressed a kiss to her plump lips while his hand moved from back to front. "Show me…"

.

.

.

Nestled together, with nothing between their bodies, they lay wrapped in each other's embrace. Her body curved into his and he held her in a way like a lover would. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder that had her smiling before pressing into him even more.

"Zo?"

"Hm?" she answered, half-asleep.

"I love ya."

Quiet. So quiet that Raphael started to panic. Too soon? Had he ruined his before they even started? He opened his mouth to take it back before he felt her move then press a kiss to his lips. It was gentle, but deep and sensual. She pulled back to break the kiss, smooth palm traveling down his differently textured cheek.

"I love you, too."

"Really? You ain't just sayin' that are ya?" he asked, pulling back, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Cause if so I don't need yer pity, I-"

"Heck no. Raph, I… I knew I loved you the night I almost lost you. Like… Losing you would be the worst thing that could happen to me. Ever. I started falling for you since that night in the woods we went to the dock together."

"Zo…" He paused, not used to being in such conversations that left him vulnerable. "For me? It was when I saw ya at Casey's. Leo an I got into a fight and, well, Case was letting me crash. I, uh, you came that night to deliver somethin' for April and I saw you. Hell, I saw pictures and glimpses of ya before but, damn, dat night it hit me. You… You were so beautiful. Finally meetin' ya it all clicked togetha an…"

"Raph…"

"Ah, its cheesy, I know, I'm not good at this crap, I…" he trailed off, raising a hand to his face in slight embarrassment.

"Stop." She pressed a kiss to his mouth, taking his hand and entwining hers with it. "That was perfect."

"Oh… So Zo?"

"Hm?"

"You'll be mine now… Right?" he asked, sounding as vulnerable as he had been while unconscious.

"Yeah, Raph, I'm yours."

.

.

.

**END!**

Awww sweet! :)

Reviews appreciated! The FINAL book that happens BEFORE Past Mistakes and AFTER this one is in the works…. Until then, adios! And feel free to read my other WIPs! :)

.

.

.

**SPECIAL CUTSCENES**

Zoey sat up in bed looking frazzled, ears vibrating from a horribly loud and obnoxious sound. What the hell was that? Groaning she tried to find the source of the sound, eyes landing on the man-turtle beside her. Jesus! It was Raph!

"Mikey WAS right, you DO snore like a hibernating bear!"

.

.

.

Mikey and Don looked at Raphael in confusion as he snagged two pillows from the guest room they usually reserved for April or Casey. Looking at each other in confusion then back at Raphael they quickly made their way over to him just before he made it to the set of stairs that led to the upper level of the lair.

"Uh, Raph, quick question? What are you doing?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, those are for our guests," said Don, trying to be stern like Leo.

"Oh, uh, see, um…"

"He's doing it for me," said a sultry voice from the top of the stairs.

Don leaned to the left and Mikey to the right to peek around Raphael to see a disheveled Zoey in her Yankees t-shirt and jeans. She had a soft smile on her face and the two brothers straightened to look at Raphael, who was grinning. Wordlessly, Raphael turned around and jogged up the stairs. Holding the pillows with his still healing arm he wrapped the other around Zoey's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss while they walked away.

"Dude! Are they?"

"Uh…" was Don's reply.

"Seriously?"

"Uh…"

"You think it's possible to have little Raphie's? If so, the thought is a little scary," whispered Mikey.

"Uh…" Donatello, recovering from his stupor, smacked Mikey upside the head.

"OW!"

"Inappropriate, Michelangelo!"

"I was only askin!" he whined.


End file.
